IE
by IronMetalRed-7
Summary: El Amor es para el que no tiene miedo de lo que sea por si mismo...o creia que eso era... EndoxKido


Quiero empezar diciendo que aunque soy nuevo con esos chicos, ya he hecho fics antes, pero lo mio comedia...con algo de romance y celos, espero que se lo gozen!...Mi primer EndoxKido

* * *

Dedicado a mi amigo axel, que en paz descanse... En su cama

* * *

**( todo empieza un dia corriente, habian pasado unas semanas desde el incidente del instituto alien y con los animos mas calmados, se preparaban para el campeonato mundial...o no!)**

**Cap.1 Y todo comienza con una broma**

**(era un dia normal de practica, aunque se les dio la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, y no precisamente para entrenar. Mientras nuestro chico otra vez se habia quedado dormido, para variar ¬¬)**

?:...ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz...

**(la mayoria de los chicos termino ya de entrenar y quedaron libres, eso sin antes buscar su merienda matutina, en ese lapso...)**

**?(caminando por el pasillo):** Gracias a dios por estos dias de libertad, tanto futbol me cansa **(mirando la pieza de alguien)** Ah...Apuesto que otra vez se quedo dormido como siempre, el entrenamiento ya termino hace una hora y el todavia no despierta **(entra a su pieza)** porque no pude despertarse temprano si se duerme antes que nosotros, vaya capitan mas raro que tenemos **(agarra un jarra)** pero esto me da una idea**...(llena la jarra con agua y se va a la pieza)** Espero que no me odie por esto**(pienza unos segundos y despues)** jijijij **(tipica risita)** Me voy a divertir tanto

**Pero detras de el aparece una mano agarrandolo y diciendo** - Si...eso me encantaria verlo - **al darse vuelta vio que era kido quien habia terminado de entrenar y de paso casi matar del susto al chico que era kogure** - me preguntaba donde te habias ido en todo el entrenamiento

jejeje pero que dices - **decia mientras ocultaba la jarra con agua que tenia **- si solo iba a despertar al capitan, eso es todo

Si...no me digas, dime, tu realmente crees que me creeria esa? - **al parecer seria algo de larga duraccion **- realmente creeias que iba a dejarte con el capitan a solas eh?

**(En eso mira al suelo)**

Solo queria despertarlo - **Kido arqueo sus cejas preguntando si realmente pensaba si el le creia **- como cuando usaste ese truco de los altavoces con la guitarra

**Kogure no pudo evitar reirse en ese momento **-jijijjij quedo en el techo por dos horas.

**kido raramente se empezo a reir con creando un supuestoi agradable ambiente **- si...y que decir de lo del piso resbaloso eh?

**kogure(reia mas):**si jajaja...y de usar el truco de la crema en la mano, y Lanzare ara as falsas en su cama y que no decir de la motosierra

**Kido(sonreia):** Si...espera!, Que usaste que!

**Kogure: **Oh vamos, no pense que le tenia tanto miedo a esas cosas **(defendiendose)** ademas era solo una broma

**Kido(reia de nuevo):** Si, tienes razon jajajaja, pero que tal esta. Ahora te iras largardo a trotar 20 vueltas a todo el colegio por todo eso.

**Kogure:** jijiji, esa esta buena jijiji

**Kido:** Si**...(cambio)** Lastisma que sea verdad **(kogure lo quedo mirando un poco asustado)** si empieza ahora te dejaremos desayuno ok.

**kogure:...**claro **(nota mental: kido da cuco...) (y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo)**

**Kido(viendo salir de ahi): **Y no hagas trampa, te quiero ver sudar escuchaste? **(ya se habia ido)** ah... y ahora **(se acercaba a la pieza de endo) **vamos como el - **Abriendo la pieza encontrandose con su capital en estado de inconciencia**

**(estaba dormido casi comiendose la almohada en el proceso provocando la risa de kido)**

**Kido(sonrie)**: ah... Cuantas veces le he dicho que no vea pelis con tsunami y tachimukai hasta tarde **(se acerca mas)**  
Veamos, ahora como lo despierto sin... **(en ese momento endo lo abraza y se lo lleva)** pero que demo ios...  
**(ve que endo lo tenia)** hasta dormido es raro...pero...

**Kido no pudo evitar tambien abrazar un poco a endo, le gusta su cara, su cuerpo tostado y esa dulce sonrisa que simplemente**  
**derretia todo su interior casi al punto de llevarlo a la violacion simple y llana **- ah endo - **acaricia su pelo **- daria mi vida  
por ti, mi cuerpo, mi ser por que solo seas mio y ahora estas tan inocente **- se acerca a besarlo, en eso se le ocurrio una idea algo macabra, en un bispas corrio y cerro la pieza con todo lo que encontro...**  
**Cuando se aseguro de que nadie entraria, se acerco lentamente a el y le susurro**...- endo, endo quien es la persona que mas amas hoy en tu mundo **(si se, algo cursi¬¬)**

**pero increiblemente tuvo rapida respuesta en el chico marron **- ah..ah...ah...la...la - **kido abrio los ojos solo **-  
la...clave para eso juego es arriba dos veces, abajo dos veces derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, x y o ahora solo quiero jugar...- cayo de nuevo

**kido miro raro **- QUE FUE ESO!, casi parecia un truco de %&$/% - **no puedo decirlo, me vetaran por eso ¬¬ **-  
aun asi me sorpernde que funcione, y yo que pensaba que no me servirian mis clases de control mental jejeje...mejor sigo **(se acerca de nuevo) **endooooo...endoooooo... debes obedecer a kido en todo...repito **(sonido de repeticion)** debes obedecer a kido en todo...

**Endo(sigue semi):** ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzz...yo...endo...por el poder...de...debo...obedecer a kido en todo...repito **(hace sonido de repeticion)..**obedecere a kido en todo

**Kido(con gota): **Realmente no necesitaba que hiciera eso, pero**...(se aleja) **Con eso bastara - **empieza a destrabar la puerta con mucho cuidarlo de no despertarlo y decide irse al comedor a comer algo**

**(pasaron 15 largos minutos...Y endo recien se leventaba)**

**Endo(levantandose): **MMMmmmm!...ah, que bien dormi hoy **(mirando la ventana)** y que lindo dia hace, solo le falta algo - **Saltando de la cama casi como un resorte y casi gritando** - Futbol hasta la noche! -** y despues se vistio y fue como un relampago hacia el campo sin darse cuenta de que ya el entrenamiento se habia acabado...**

**¬¬este chico no cambia eh?, y por cierto, donde quedo kogure?**

**Bonus track...**

**Ah...ah...ah...ah, ese kido, porque siempre me hace esto! - decia kogure corriendo por todo el cole, no era ni la primera vuelta y ya estaba medio cansado - ah...ah...ah...ya me vengare de el, I swear - en el eso le llega un papel en la nuca impactandole en la nuca - pero que dem...- y lo leyo**

**Querido Kogure... si no corres te hare la vida cuadritos, vale?...atte Kido...Pd escuche de la venganza...**

**Kogure no pudo evitar un gota - este tio tienes super oido o que!, como demonios me escucho!**

**eso lo sabran despues...es mi primer fic de estos chicos, gozenselo!**


End file.
